Playtime For Rose?
by DeviousRose
Summary: What happens when Dimitri walks in on Rose stretching before practice? Warning: Future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to Richelle Mead. I do not own these characters.

Chapter 1: Playtime for Rose

Rose POV:

His fingertips slid along my sides, applying the right amount of pressure, yet it wasn't enough I moaned waiting for him to touch the place that ached for attention. Slowly he leaned down trailing kisses from my neck down to my stomach, watching my reaction as he did so. My skin tingled with pleasure from his touch, and I felt more alive in this one moment than I ever had before with anyone else. He then rested his hands on my hips, but slowly moving closer till he reached the waist band of my panties, he looked at me seeing if I was okay with going further. I nodded in response, and he gently pulled my panties off, throwing them aside. He gripped my hips, and pulled me down closer to him, looking into my eyes for permission

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded and weakly said "Yes I'm sure please I need you to touch me Dimitri." As I said those words a loud beeping noise brought me out of my dream.

I bolted upright in bed. I looked around groggily seeing what the reason that I had woken me up was, and then I realized the god awful annoying sound coming from my alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on it to shut it up. I was still shocked at having that dream about Dimitri god I wanted nothing for it to have been real. I sighed climbing off my bed, slipping on my training clothes and putting my hair up into a ponytail. I glanced back at the clock seeing it was 6:30 I still had another 30 minutes till I had to meet with Dimitri for training. I shrugged and grabbed my gym bag thinking I might as well do some stretches before he gets to the gym.

I made my way out of my dorm, and made it outside without running into anyone. I felt a light breeze blowing through my hair it felt nice, as I made my way through the school ground over to the gym. In about a few minutes I reached my destination, and pushed open the doors to the gym. I reached over to my left to flip on the lights, they flickered on within seconds. I walked over to the mat Dimitri and I used for most of our training exercises. I threw my gym bag to the side, and began doing some light stretches.

I was so entranced into doing my stretches I didn't hear the door of the gym open, so I was surprised to hear a husky voice behind me.

"Rose what are you doing here so early?" I jumped and turned to see Dimitri eyeing me in confusion. "What the hell comrade can't you make some noise instead of sneaking up on people!" I said glaring slightly at him.

Dimitri's lips quirked up a bit he was trying hard not to laugh."Rose I slammed the door shut pretty loud behind me, you were just too into what you were doing. Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here so early?" He said raising a brow at me questioningly.

I scoffed "What I can't for once be on time and actual get ready for training? Is that such a shocker?" It was an actual shocker for me being up even this remotely early, I would always be running late for training, and have Dimitri drill me on how important this was. He would then make me do more laps around the track for punishment.

Dimitri looked at me with the weirdest expression ever between confusion and astonishment "Well for one you have never been on time, and for another you have never been so eager to train, so yes it is quite a shocker Roza".

God how I loved hearing the Russian nickname for Rose come from those perfectly shaped lips… Oh for fucks sake Rose get your act together! I chanted in my head, but I just smiled as innocently as I could and said as seductively as I could manage. "I thought it was time for a little change Comrade sorry to burst your bubble on throwing in more "punishment" laps." I smirked looking up at him, and made my way closer to him.

I was only wearing my cotton shorts and a tank top. I knew for a fact my breasts were shown off well in this tank top I could see Dimitri trying not to stare. I just bit my lip as I walked up in front of him. Teasingly I ran my fingers down his chest.

His hand clamped down on mine quickly that it had startled me, but I didn't make any signs of showing it. "Roza what are you doing?" It came out as a groan.

I thought to myself hmm was that a good sign or not? I just looked up at him smirking a bit. "I was just going to suggest a better way of punishment Comrade." I pulled my hand free and slowly but gently touched his face.

He closed his eyes for a brief second, and when he opened them he looked at me with pure lust. In a blink of an eye he had me pushed up against a wall. I gasped in shock at his actions but was turned on so bad I felt hot wetness pool up between my legs. His hands were placed on either side of my head his forehead against mine as our chests were pushed up against one another's. Both our breathing had sped up I was getting dizzy off of his intoxicating scent. "Roza you don't know what you do to me. We can't let this happen it's not right." He growled.

Breathlessly I answered him. "Dimitri you know we can't fight this any longer please why can't you just let your guard down for once for me?" I looked down feeling betrayed by the tears forming in my eyes.

His fingers gently lifted my chin, making me look up at him. Staring into each other's eyes he leaned in slowly giving me a chance to move away, but I didn't I just grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him hard.

A growl emancipated from the back of his throat as we kissed each other hungrily.

I moaned into his mouth, tracing the tip of my tongue on his bottom lip begging for entrance.

His lips parted letting my tongue slip into his mouth. Our tongues tangled around one another.

I sucked hard on his tongue, earning a soft moan from him. By this point my panties were completely ruined. I needed to have him in me right then and there I couldn't wait any longer. I whispered against his lips "Please Dimitri I need you in me now." I blushed having said that out loud to him. I felt slightly embarrassed and prayed he didn't think I was a complete whore for saying that.

In answer he hoisted me on him. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding myself on him. He moaned and pushed me harder against the wall for support. "Roza you are making this too difficult to walk away from"

I then whispered. "Then don't walk away, just take me here and now" I pulled his face back to mine, and kissed him roughly.

He kissed me back just as roughly, holding me tight against him as he walked us towards the mat on the floor without breaking the kiss he laid me down on the mat, supporting himself on his elbows to not crush me with his weight. He reached down to the hem of my tank top, looking at me for permission.

I loved how he was always the perfect gentlemen. I nodded and he helped me up in a sitting position, tugging my shirt off. I reached down and tugged at his shirt "This needs to come off now" I practically moaned.

Dimitri chuckled as he slid off his shirt, tossing it aside.

I stared at his perfectly shaped chest and biceps. God must have been in a good mood when he made him I thought. I bit my lip as I tentatively reached my hands out to slide them down his chest.

He made a noise which sounded like a growl mixed with a groan and pushed me back down on the mat, kissing hungrily down my jaw line to my neck.

Steadily I reached down and unbuckled his jeans, and slid his zipper down. I couldn't wait any longer I needed him so badly it hurt.

He put his hand over mine "No Roza, not just yet." He kissed his way down my neck to my stomach, gently pulling my shorts down along with my panties.

I watched him closely biting my lip in anticipation as he pushed my legs apart, placing himself between them.

He bent his head down and licked my clit. I moaned arching my back up off the mat. He kept me in place by holding my hips down, while sucking on my clit slowly.

I twitched with every touch, reaching out to hold his head firmly. "Fuck Dimitri mmm."

He looked up and smiled, pleased. Then he slid his tongue into my slick hot entrance.

I gasped and tensed feeling so much pleasure then I ever had before. He stopped after a few mintues and kissed his way back up to my lips. I moaned tasting myself on his lips, reaching down I rubbed my hand against his hardened member.

He groaned low, which made even more wetness pool up between my legs. He leaned back, sliding his jeans down along with his boxers.

I looked down and gasped seeing how big he was.

Dimitri smirked looking at me, clearly pleased at my reaction at his size.

I rolled my eyes while smiling as I said. "Yes you have a huge cock I hope I didn't boost your ego too much Comrade." I gave a little laugh as he kicked off his pants and boxers, leaning over me once again.

With his knee he pushed my legs further apart, placing himself between my legs. With one hand he grabbed his cock placing it at my entrance. "You sure you want to do this Roza? We don't have to. I don't want to pressure you."

I looked into his eyes and said. "I love you Dimitri its only you I want and it will always be you."

He looked back at me not with lust, but with pure passion in his eyes "I love you so much my Roza." He leaned down kissing me passionately as he entered me slowly. He broke through my barrier and tensed waiting to see if I was okay.

I looked up at him, and whispered. "I'm okay just let me get used to it." He nodded kissing me softly as I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist.

He began to slowly thrust into me with each thrust the pain faded away leaving me with the most pleasurable feeling ever.

I moaned moving my hips to match his thrusts. "Faster Dimka" I begged.

He groaned and began thrusting into me faster. His hard cock was throbbing hard as he slid in and out of my heated wet core.

I cried out his name as he pounded into me harder, my fingers digging into his shoulders as I held onto him.

"God Roza, you're so tight." he groaned as he kissed me roughly.

I kissed him back just as rough, feeling my walls tighten around his cock. "Fuck Dimka I'm so close."

Dimitri pounded harder into me making me cum hard. He thrust into me a few more times reaching his own climax as I rode out my orgasm moaning in ecstasy. He smiled looking into my eyes as he said. "I love you Roza, you will always have my heart now and forever."

Tears began to fall down my face hearing those words escape from his lips. Never before have I felt so much love for someone in my life until my Russian prince came along.

The End

Please comment this is my first fanfic ever! I will be doing more later on if you have any characters in mind from this series that you want me to write a short fanfic for please let me know and I will do my best to make it happen for you. My future stories will almost always have lemons you have been warned! I will be writing fanfics for the following: Vampire Academy, The mortal instruments, house of the night, and maybe for the hunger games.


	2. Chapter 2

As said before I do not own these characters! All rights go to Richelle Mead

Chapter 2: The Big Decision

Rose POV:

Leaning down to me Dimitri kissed me softly on the lips, pulling himself out of me gently.

I kissed him back feeling empty without him in me, but I knew we had to hurry before anyone caught us like this. Looking up at him I smiled and whispered. "I love you Dimitri."

Dimitri smiled and kissed me once more before helping me up, murmuring against my lips. "I love you my Roza."

I pulled away from him grinning like a fool, finding my clothes thrown by my gym bag. I reached down and fought back a groan feeling so sore. I didn't want Dimitri to hear I was in pain that would give him a reason to make sure we didn't do what we did again. I knew Dimitri would never want to hurt me, but this was a good kind of hurt. I blushed remembering Dimitri grunting as he thrust into me. I shook my head I needed to keep focus and get dressed before classes started. I quickly changed back into my clothes knowing Dimitri had probably gotten dressed a lot quicker than I had.

Dimitri came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me into his body. "What's got you thinking so hard Roza?" He murmured into my ear.

I shivered feeling his breath on my neck. "Mmm just thinking about you, as always." I smiled.

He chuckled lightly. "Roza there are better things to be thinking about."

I turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. "Mmm what might be some of those things?"

He kissed me once on the lips, holding my face between his hands. "For one how about what are our plans for the future? For another what are our plans for tonight?" The corners of his mouth quirked up into a smirk.

I studied his face closely I knew for sure he was up to something. Raising a brow I asked. "Dimitri do you have something you're not telling me?"

Dimitri shook his head and chuckled. "I can't hide anything from you. I wanted to wait to tell you, but while you were getting dressed I thought of a plan." He looked down at me seeing if I was paying attention to him.

I tilted my head up to look at him better. "And what is this plan of yours? Does it involve breaking the law?" I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Shaking his head laughing Dimitri cleared his throat. "Roza you are so silly it won't involve breaking the law, well maybe some rules but not laws. I was thinking that we could leave here together tonight."

My jaw dropped at his words. I could not believe what I was hearing. Dimitri wanted to leave the Academy with me. He would risk his job as a guardian if he did this. Looking up at him still in shock I spoke quickly my voice rising up a bit. "Dimitri you can't do that! You will risk your job as a guardian I know how much it means to you."

Dimitri was shaking his head way before I finished my last sentence. "None of that matters to me Roza. You are the only that matters to me now. So will you come with me tonight, and leave this place? We can start off fresh somewhere new, just us two."

I nodded too afraid of how I would sound if I tried to speak; wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him roughly.

He kissed me back just as rough, parting my lips open and slipping his tongue in my mouth. I moaned into his mouth, tangling my tongue with his then lightly sucking on his tongue earning a soft moan from him.

Dimitri pulled away chuckling. "I take that as a yes? If we do this Roza, you know we can never come back right?" He said in a serious tone.

I sighed, resting my head on his chest and whispered. "I know that Dimitri, but I'm fine with that. There's just one thing I want to ask"

Dimitri lifted my chin up; making me look him in the eyes. "What did you want to ask my Roza? You know you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything."

Biting my lip nervously before speaking I said. "I want to bring Lissa with us." I waited impatiently for his reply I hoped he would agree. I just couldn't leave here without Lissa she was my best friend. She was like my sister I could never betray her like this not after everything we have been through together it wouldn't be right.

After a few moments of silence he finally spoke. "Of course she can Roza, but if she decides not to come with us will you change your mind about us leaving tonight?" He seemed hurt by the time he finished talking.

I shook my head, leaning up to kiss him softly once on the lips. "No Dimitri if she says no and wants to stay that won't change my decision to leave with you. I just can't leave without at least telling her it wouldn't be the right thing to do."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss me passionately at first, but soon the kiss became more heated. I tangled my hands in his hair, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him back just as passionately. I moaned into his mouth feeling his hands slid down till they cupped my ass, pulling me up to wrap my legs around him. I ground myself against him feeling his member harden as he groaned low deep in his throat.

Murmuring against my lips Dimitri spoke. "Roza we can't right now classes will begin soon." He gently placed me back down on the floor still holding onto me.

I pouted like a little kid I knew it was stupid to do, but it was just an automatic reaction. "We have time c'mon we can do a quickie in the shower." I smiled brightly at the thought.

Dimitri shook his head laughing hard. "I wouldn't be satisfied in a quickie I like to take my time." He smirked and winked looking down at me.

I squirmed under his gaze. Fuck this man was a God! The things he could do to my body with just those simple words. I fought the urge to jump him right then and there. I teasingly ran my hands up and down his chest, leaning up to whisper seductively into his ear. "I like to take my time too Comrade why don't you come up to my room while classes are going on and I'll show you all the things I've been dying to do to you." I smirked feeling Dimitri shiver slightly at my words, feeling his hands tighten around me fighting for control I knew he had, but probably didn't want to fight.

His voice sounded strained as he spoke. "I'm going to hold you to that, and in return teach you a lesson for teasing me my little Roza." Leaning down he lightly placed kisses up and down my neck.

I fake gasped, backing away from him. "Me teasing you Comrade! I would never do such a thing."

He laughed, pulling me back into his arms hugging me tight. "I love you so much Roza you have no idea what you do to me. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, but now we need to pack and be ready for tonight. You need to go see Lissa and tell her what you need to, and tonight I will come to your room to get you." He kissed the top of my head.

I sighed contently encircled in his arms, breathing in his familiar scent I couldn't wait to leave this place forever…

So what did you guys think! Next chapter you will hear from Lissa, Christian along with Rose and Dimitri.

~xoxo MissBelikova~


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters! All rights go to the amazing and talented Richelle Mead

Chapter 3: The New Beginning

Rose POV:

I kissed Dimitri goodbye before I left to go talk to Lissa right before classes began. I kept glancing over my shoulder expecting at any moment someone was going to take me into questioning. It was silly to think that someone could possibly know what mine and Dimitri's plan was for tonight.

I finally made it to my dorm and caught Lissa in the middle of singing while finishing up her makeup. She looked up and smiled at me. "Hey Rose!"

I closed the door and set my bag down on the floor, walking to my bed and collapsing on it. "Hi Liss." I said.

Frowning Lissa walked over to the bed and sat next to me, arching a brow at me. "What's wrong Rose?" she asked.

I sighed and sat up looking at her, biting my lip feeling nervous. I took a deep breath then blurted out the plan Dimitri had told me. "Dimitri and I are going to leave tonight and I want you to come with us." I waited as patiently as I could for Lissa's reaction. I saw a bunch of emotions run through Lissa's expression. First of course was shock then denial, and she looked a bit frightened, but then showed excitement at last.

Suddenly Lissa was up and pacing around the room. She stopped once and looked at me intently before speaking. "Of course I want to go with you Rose, but what about Christian! I can't just leave him here!" She shook her head and started pacing again.

I didn't even think my next words through I just spoke them knowing it was the right thing that had to be done. "Tell Christian to come with us Lissa. I don't think Dimitri would let him stay here he knows how close you both are he will understand." I said.

Lissa stopped pacing and suddenly ran to me and hugged me. I was surprised by her reaction to what I said, but I snapped out of it and hugged her back.

"Thank you Rose! I know you don't get along with him, but I'm sure when we leave you both will get along right away." She squealed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Whoa Liss first let's get out of this place then we will see what happens afterwards. You need to go and find Christian and let him know soon about the plan. Both of you need to be here tonight this is where Dimitri will come and get us so we can leave. We all need to be packed and ready by tonight, but pack lightly Liss only take what you really need or what's special to you." I said while I got up and went to grab two backpacks that for some reason we had in the back of our closest.

Lissa nodded and ran to grab her phone, dialing Christian's number and quickly going over the plan. Like I thought he was more than thrilled to be leaving with us. I couldn't help but feel giddy. I was finally leaving this stupid place and starting a new life with people I cared about. Yes I did care for Christian for some reason he reminded me of the older brother I never I had. I shook my head smiling a bit at that thought it was just too funny to be true.

Liss and I both packed the main things we need and packed the outfits we thought we would need for what lied ahead. As was planned anything that was sentimental we took, but whatever else didn't fit in our backpacks we left. Of course the first thing Lissa put in her bag was our Halloween picture that we took way before Dimitri and other guardians came to take us back to the Academy. I laughed hard remembering that. Lissa just looked at me and asked what was so funny and when I told her how everything was switched now that this time Dimitri is breaking us out instead of keeping us in. Lissa just looked at me and started laughing. We both ended up on the floor laughing when there was a soft knock at the door.

Both of us were confused at whom it could be. I got up and opened the door to see Dimitri and Christian. "What the..." I was cut off by Dimitri.

"No time to explain Rose we need to leave now." Both Dimitri and Christian sounded breathless.

I started to panic. "Dimitri what happened? Oh fuck did someone find out!" I asked hysterically.

Dimitri gripped my shoulders with his hands, looking into my eyes. "Yes someone whom I thought was my friend told on me. We need to leave right now I have one person holding the gate open for us. Rose when we exit your room we need to run as fast as we can no stopping for anything. Do you hear me for anything." He shook me gently making sure I was listening to him.

I blinked and nodded. "Yes. I understand." I said and turned to see Lissa and Christian strapping on their bags. I walked over to the bed, grabbing my bag and putting it over my shoulders looking at everyone to make sure they were ready. Each nodded once and headed for the door.

Dimitri was in front leading us to the front gate. I was in the back while Lissa and Christian were in the middle. If anything were to happen I would make sure to do everything I could to get Lissa out. There was no way she would be able to last inside the Academy. I could tell by the last couple weeks she seemed to be getting upset over the littlest of things. She deserved a far better life than anyone I knew. I will always owe Lissa for as long as I live. Hell I was alive right now in this moment because of her, so I knew I could not fail at getting her out of the Academy.

We made our way through the middle of the yard within minutes. I kept glancing around me making sure no guards saw us. We finally arrived at the gate where Dimitri's friend was urging us to hurry and get through before anyone saw he was helping us. Dimitri thanked him and we were through the gate and finally out.

Lissa, Christian and I looked at Dimitri for further directions. He just smirked and pointed over to a Black SUV parked on the side of the road and ushered us to it. Dimitri climbed in the driver's seat while I slid into the passenger seat and of course Lissa and Christian in the back.

Dimitri started the car and sped away. None of us glanced back at the Academy. I didn't know where Dimitri was taking us, but I could care less as long as I was with him. Smiling I took Dimitri's free hand in one of my own, squeezing his hand gently and ready for anything that awaited us in this new journey…

So there you go guys! I hope you liked this chapter! There will be another one coming up soon sorry for the wait. The next chapter should be in a couple of days there is going to be a big shocker in it and of course more Dimitri & Rose scenes

~xoxo MissBelikova~


	4. Chapter 4

All rights go to Richelle Mead! I don't own these characters even though I wish I did

This is set two years after Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, and Christian break out of the Academy

Chapter 4: Got the life

Rose POV:

I turn in bed reaching out for Dimitri, but end up finding him gone. Frowning I climb out of bed, walking to the bathroom, groaning as I see what a mess I am. I fix my hair up into a ponytail, and brush my teeth before heading downstairs. I still couldn't get use to this new life with Dimitri. He worked hard to buy us our own home, and made sure it was close by Lissa's just so we wouldn't be kept away from each other.

I smiled looking down at my hand seeing the ring Dimitri bought me it was so beautiful. We didn't have a huge wedding not that I minded because all that mattered was that I was with my true love. Both Lissa and I got married, but not at the same time. Lissa thought it would be special if we got married on the same day, but I thought it would too much of a hassle and so did Dimitri. Then a surprise to all of us Lissa found out she was pregnant a few months after her honeymoon. She has a beautiful little girl named Mia she is like a replica of Lissa. She has blonde hair and those beautiful Dragomir jade green colored eyes. I joked that she was lucky to not look a thing like her father and earned myself a smack on the arm from Lissa.

I hate to admit I was jealous. I wished Dimitri and I could have children, but we couldn't. Being the sweetheart Dimitri is he said we could adopt if I really wanted a baby. He was more than happy to start a little family of our own. I would love to adopt, but it wouldn't feel right to me I wanted so badly to have a child of Dimitri's.

I shook my head trying to clear my head of those thoughts. Surprisingly Christian and I have gotten even closer ever since Mia was born. Christian and I spoil her so much that Lissa tells us we need to stop so she won't be a brat when she's older. We don't listen to her, but instead fight to see who wins Mia's attention the most. It's horrible I know, but hey at least she knows she is loved very much.

After brushing my teeth and fixing my hair I go and change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I walk downstairs going into the living room to see if Dimitri is there when suddenly I am grabbed and pulled by the waist. I gasp in surprise then relax knowing the feel of who is holding me. I lean back smirking as I push my ass against Dimitri, holding back a laugh as I hear him swear under his breath.

Leaning down to me Dimitri whispers huskily into my ear. "Roza the things I want to do to you right now will leave you unable to walk."

I felt myself grow wet hearing those words. I grind my ass into him again instantly feeling him harden against me. I needed Dimitri right here and now. No matter how many times we had sex a day it seemed to never be enough. I bit my lip before speaking in a mere whisper. "I'm willing to take the consequences, but are you willing to stay true to your words Dimka?"

In answer to my question Dimitri turns me around kissing me roughly, parting my lips and slipping his tongue into my mouth. All the while his hands never leave my body, but are roaming all over.

I moan into his mouth kissing him back just as rough, sucking on his tongue while tangling my hands into his hair, pressing my body tight against him needing the touch of his body on mine.

Dimitri pulls away breaking the kiss and making me pout. He chuckles seeing me pout and quickly pecks me on the lips looking into my eyes with pure lust in his expression. "I am going to rip your clothes off and fuck you so good Roza you won't walk for days." He says in a growl.

I shiver in pleasure at his words. I tug off my shirt and unbutton my shorts taking them off as well. Dimitri watches me closely looking pained at how slow I am undressing he tries to reach out to help me undress, but I just push his hands away shaking my head at him.

He groans when I don't let him help.

Tentatively I reach out and unbuckle Dimitri's belt, slowly unbuttioning his jeans and tug them down. Reaching down to the hem of his shirt I tug on it gently while looking up at him. "This needs to come off now Dimka" I say.

Dimitri smirks pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor. "Whatever you say my Roza." He says while his eyes roam hungrily up and down my body.

I run my hands down his chest stopping at the waistband of his boxers, slipping my hand inside while looking up at him biting my lip. I stroke him slowly wanting to tease him before he has his way with me.

Groaning low Dimitri closes his eyes while muttering curses under his breath.

I stop stroking him and slip my hand out of his boxers only to slide them off and get on my knees in front of him.

Dimitri smirks down at me watching me closely. I take that as a go ahead and grab hold of his hardened member taking him slowly into my mouth then back out making a popping noise. I take him back into my mouth as far as I can and use my hand to stroke up and down his length in synchronization with my mouth.

"Fuck Roza." He moans sliding his hands into my hair holding me in place.

I'm growing wetter by the second loving Dimitri's soft moans. I quicken my pace and suck a bit harder while teasingly scraping my teeth gently down his length.

Dimitri pulls on my hair which makes me moan onto him as he speaks in a whisper. "Yes baby take it all. Mm take it deep for me."

I obey to his words taking him more into my mouth and letting him deep throat me. Usually I can't take him this deep but today it feels just right. I pull him out of my mouth earning a growl from him, but I can't take it any longer I need him inside me now. "Dimka I need you now!" I say as I stand up, reaching behind me to unclip my bra letting it fall onto the floor, and pulling down my panties kicking them to the side.

"Get on your hands and knees now Roza." Dimitri growls.

I obey and get on the floor on my hands and knees. I turn my head to the side watching and waiting for him to enter me.

Dimitri places himself behind me, parting my legs open and leaning over me. Using one hand Dimitri talks hold of his member, placing it at my entrance and thrusts into me hard with a growl.

I cry out as he begins to pound in and out of me. "Mmm fuck Dimitri yes! It feels so good mm fuck me good baby." I say in a moan.

Groaning at my words Dimitri pulls himself all the way out of me only to thrust himself back into me again. Reaching over Dimitri uses one hand to rub furiously at my clit while thrusting into me hard and fast.

I moan loudly, feeling myself close to my climax already. God this man knew the right buttons to press to make me lose control! Suddenly Dimitri pulls out of me and flips me onto my back towering over me.

"I want you on top Roza now!" He says as he kisses me hard.

I lean up kissing him back while pushing him so he's on his back. I break the kiss to straddle him, taking hold of his member, placing it at my entrance and slowly lowering myself down onto him. We both moan as I slid him into me making him bury himself deep within my wet folds.

Placing his hands on my hips Dimitri speaks huskily. "Ride me hard Roza. I want you to show me what I've been missing."

I place my hands onto his chest for support moving my hips up and down slowly. Gradually I speed up my movements moving at an angle to make the head of his cock hit my g-spot with every move I made.

Dimitri's hands gripped my hips tighter. He started to move my hips faster against him as I moved myself harder against him moaning out his name. I couldn't process out anything to say I was caught up by so much pleasure my climax hitting me hard. My walls clenched around his member as I came. My juices covered every inch of his member.

Dimitri flipped us over so I was on my back. He placed himself back at my entrance and thrusted himself inside me a few more times till he reached his own climax. He slowed down his pace while we both rode out our orgasms. He leaned down kissing me passionately on the lips, mumbling against them. "I love you."

I smiled against his lips, kissing him back softly. "I love you too Dimka." I said then jumped at the sound of the doorbell.

Dimitri looked at me puzzled and asked. "Did you know someone was coming today?"

I shook my head. "No I thought today was just going to be us." I said just as I heard Lissa calling my name. "Shit!" I said as I pushed away Dimitri and got dressed as quickly as I could. Seeing Dimitri change back into his clothes and going to sit on the couch, turning on the TV trying to act like we weren't doing anything bad.

I looked into the mirror and fixed my hair before answering the door. I smiled seeing Lissa and Mia. "Hey Liss" I said as I reached out to grab Mia and kiss her on the cheek. "Hey princess!"

Lissa smiled and closed the door. "Hey Rose sorry to come without calling but I need to ask you a huge favor." She said following me to the living room and saying hi to Dimitri.

Dimitri looked away from the TV to Lissa smiling and greeting her. "Hello Vasilisa**. **How are you?"

Both Lissa and I rolled our eyes, but she greeted him back saying she was doing good as always just a little sleepy since Mia was up a lot last night.

After all this time he still couldn't call her by her nickname. He said it wouldn't be right because of her being a royal.

I sat down on the floor with Mia, tickling her and smiling as she giggled cutely. "So what did you need to ask Liss?" I said glimpsing up to her then back down to Mia, watching her play with her fingers.

Lissa sat on the couch. "Well its mine and um Christian's anniversary I was hoping you could watch Mia for tonight?" She said while looking at me, her eyes filled with hope that I'd agree.

I sighed shaking my head. "I can't Liss I'm far too busy" I said jokingly.

Lissa just stared at me in shock while I burst out laughing. "I'm kidding Liss! I'd be glad to watch over Mia for you." I nodded smiling at her.

Lissa thanked me and looked over at Dimitri guiltily. "I hope it won't cause too much trouble though. I know it was your day off and you'd want to be with Rose." She said biting on her lip.

Dimitri shook his head and smiled. "No it's not a problem I'd be happy to help and watch over Mia. Don't ever hesitate to ask if we can you know the answer will always be yes."

Lissa grinned and hugged Dimitri, which caught him off guard. He hugged her back chuckling softly. "Thank you Dimitri! You don't know how much that means to me" she said while getting up and looking at me "You still have the emergency clothes and food I brought over yesterday right?" She asked.

I nodded then eyed her suspiciously. "Oh, so that is why you brought that over eh? You already knew your daughter would win us over and we'd agree to watch her?" I laughed seeing Lissa blush knowing I was right.

"No really Rose I brought it just in case if anything happened, but it just came in handy for this situation. I didn't know Christian planned something special for us tonight." She smiled wide

Lissa always had this one special smile she used whenever Christian was mentioned or when she'd speak of him. She was madly in love with him and for once I knew exactly how she felt. I glanced up seeing Dimitri smiling over at me, watching me play with Mia. I mouthed 'I love you' to him when Lissa wasn't paying attention. He mouthed 'I love you too' to me when Lissa picked up Mia to kiss her goodbye.

Lissa was in a rush and gave us instructions on when to feed her and telling us if we needed anything to call her. I rolled my eyes at her and calmed her down. I had taken care of Mia a bunch of times already and she always went back home happy and not hurt. But this was Lissa we were talking about. She always was the worrier especially when it came to her little Mia.

Dimitri walked Lissa out to her car while I went to the spare room we kept set up for when Mia came over. Lissa and Christian bought furniture and everything Mia would need when she would come over, so I thought it would be good for us to use one of the spare bedrooms just for her.

I set Mia down next to her toys while I put new sheets and blankets I had just recently washed since her last visit on her crib's mattress. After I did that I picked her up and checked to see if she needed a diaper change, which she did. I wasn't the type of person to enjoy babies for exactly this reason and for how they ate. I shivered at the many times I went through this with Mia, but I'm happy to say that I have been getting better at it every time.

The trick to getting Mia to sit still was to keep her entertained. I gave her a little toy that she automatically put it her mouth, making me laugh as I started to change her diaper. I heard Dimitri come back inside and heard his footsteps through the hallway.

"We're in Mia's room!" I called to him, just as I finished changing her diaper and disposing of it in the trash bin I kept in here.

Dimitri stood in the doorway, smiling at me as he leaned on the doorframe.

I felt self-conscious under his intense stare. "Why are you gawking at us!" I said feeling a slight blush spreading over my cheeks.

He shook his head, walking over to me and kissed me on my forehead. "Just thinking how good of a mom you would make."

I frowned slightly, putting Mia in her bouncy chair she adored so much. I walked back to Dimitri wrapping my arms around him, and looking up at him. "I want to be a mom, but you know we can't or rather I can't have your babies Dimka. I'm sorry." I say as my eyes begin to water. What the hell I thought. Why am I so damn emotional lately for christ sake I've never been this way before.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, leaning down to kiss me on top of my head. "I know Roza, but I told you that doesn't matter to me. I told you my thoughts about adopting the other day. You know I want to start our own little family."

I nodded and wiped my eyes silently cursing myself for crying. My voice trembled as I spoke. "I know Dimka. You know I want to start a family too. It just hurts that I can't give you a family." I said starting to sob.

Dimitri froze hearing my sobs, lifting my face to cup between his hands. "Roza that doesn't matter to me. You don't have to give me anything but you. By adopting that doesn't make me love you less, but only makes me love you more. We have been through so much together and this one little thing of not being able to conceive is not going to get between us." He wiped my tears away and leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips.

I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have someone who loved me so much. Every day with Dimitri was a blessing to me. I have never felt so much love for someone ever in my life and I knew I never would. "I love you so much Dimka" I mumbled against his lips just as Mia threw a toy in our direction.

We both turned to her shocked at first then started laughing together. "I guess she doesn't want to see us kissing in front of her" I said still laughing.

Dimitri chuckled and went to pick her up. "Is that right baby you don't want us to kiss in front of you?"

Mia just smiled at him, showing her two little bottom teeth that just had grown in. She was just too adorable. She looked so tiny in Dimitri's arms. He would be the perfect father if we did go through with the adoption. I started to walk over to them, but stopped suddenly feeling light headed.

"Are you okay Roza?" Dimitri said looking at me worriedly while Mia hit his face to get his attention.

I nodded and sat down on the rocking chair that was next to the window. "I'm fine just felt a little light headed. It's probably because I haven't eaten anything yet." I hoped I wasn't getting sick. I got up slowly making sure I was okay to walk. When I knew I was okay I made my way towards the kitchen, hearing Dimitri's footsteps behind me as he followed.

I walked to the refrigerator, opening it up and grabbing some eggs, turkey, and bacon. I grabbed a pan from one of the cabinets, placing it on the stove and bending down to get a cutting board from the bottom right cabinet. I felt Dimitri staring at me. I smirked as I said. "Enjoying the view huh?"

He chuckled before saying. "Mmm always do Roza. Do you need help in here?"

Setting the cutting board on top of the counter by the stove I said "No I'll be fine. Why don't you take Mia to the living room to play with her toys there?"

He nodded, turning to walk away "Just yell if you need anything okay?" He called over his shoulder as he walked, carrying Mia to the living room.

"I will!" I yelled back at him. In a short while I had finished cooking everything up and serving both Dimitri and I, putting the plates on the table in the dining room. I went back into the kitchen to clean up quickly before grabbing the orange juice from the refrigerator and two glasses from the cupboard. "Dimitri the food is ready!" I called from the dining room.

"I'm coming! Just grabbing the high-chair for Mia so she can eat with us." He called from the living room.

"I'll get her food ready then, just go ahead and start eating without me." I yelled back to him, making my way back into the kitchen to grab Mia's Gerber food. I don't know how babies love eating that stuff it looked horrible and smelled terrible too. After picking out her food and grabbing her little spoon I walked back to the dining room, seeing Mia in her high-chair by Dimitri.

Dimitri looked up at me sheepishly. He had already started to eat just like I knew he would I just shook my head smiling and sat down on the opposite side of Mia. I grabbed my fork and went to take a bite of the eggs. The smell was horrible to me suddenly I felt myself ready to throw up. I threw the fork down, covering my mouth and running to the bathroom

"Rose what's wrong!" I heard Dimitri call after me sounding frantic.

I barely made it to the bathroom, closing the door just on time to throw up. Oh god that was horrible. I groaned, flushing the toilet and going to the sink to rinse out my mouth. I leaned on the counter looking into the mirror. I didn't look like I was sick, so what was wrong with me? I was perfectly fine cooking the food. I remember my stomach grumbling when I smelled all the food. I jumped hearing a knock from the door.

"Rose please open the door what's going on." Dimitri was even more frantic then he was a little while ago.

I opened the door seeing Mia smile at me and reaching out to me. I grabbed her and hugged her close to me while she tugged on my hair giggling. "I don't know I just felt sick all of the sudden. I don't think I cooked the eggs thoroughly" my eyes widen as I looked up at Dimitri "Shit! I mean crap! Do you feel sick Dimitri from the food?" I hoped I didn't just feed my husband uncooked food.

He shook his head. "No everything tasted fine Rose. Maybe we should take you to the doctors. Just let me feed Mia real fast before we go okay?" He said, taking Mia out of my arms and pulling me close to him as we walked back towards the dining room and living room. Dimitri suggested I go and lay down on the couch while he feed Mia. I nodded and went to lie down for a while feeling nauseous still, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep just for a little.

That's all for this chapter but will be posting up another soon when I can! Please feel free to comment I love getting feedback.

~xoxo MissBelikova~


	5. Chapter 5

All rights go to Richelle Mead for these amazing characters!

Chapter 5: Say hello to the angels

Rose POV:

I awoke to someone gently brushing my cheek. I open my eyes to see Dimitri smiling down at me. "Is it time to go?" I say groggily.

"Yes Rose, I already have Mia in her car seat and the diaper bag set up just in case we take long at the hospital."

I smiled up at him. "You're too amazing to me Dimka. I don't know what I did to deserve you." I said, standing up.

He chuckled. "No I should be saying that my Roza. I'm so lucky to have someone so wonderful and beautiful like you. Each day with you is a blessing and I wouldn't give anything to change that" He leaned down, pecking me softly on the lips then pulling away. "Let's go before you start to feel sick again Roza."

I nodded and went to grab the diaper bag that was at the door while Dimitri carried Mia to the SUV, and put her into the car as I put the diaper bag on the floor next to her then climbed into the passenger seat. Dimitri got into the driver's seat, starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

I stared out the window as Dimitri drove us to the closest hospital we have where we live. I had no clue what was wrong with me. I rubbed my stomach as I felt nauseous again. I mentally groaned to myself that I got food poisoning over the take-out food Dimitri and I got the other night. After what felt like a century we finally made it to the hospital and Dimitri parked the car and helped take Mia out and put her in the stroller we kept just in case.

I signed myself in and waited a few minutes before they called us in. I was happy that not a lot of people really came here that much so there was never a real long wait time. I sat down on the table while Dimitri sat on the chair nearby with Mia in his lap. The nurse came in and gave me a cup for a urine sample I groaned but went to go do what I had to do.

After that I had to get blood drawn for tests then waited for the results. While waiting I texted Lissa that I was at the hospital so if she needed anything to call mine or Dimitri's cell phone and not the house phone.

The doctor came back smiling so I guess that was a good thing. "Okay so everything came back good you are perfectly healthy and congratulations on the pregnancy. We can do an ultrasound right now to see how far along you are. I will give you two a moment." He said then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Both Dimitri and I stayed silent. I was the first to break the silence. "Dimitri I swear I did not cheat on you!" I said just as my eyes began to water. I didn't know whether to be happy that I was pregnant with his child or to be sad at him not believing it was his child. This was just one fucking miracle! I have never heard of any two Dhampirs hooking up and getting pregnant it was not possible!

Dimtri just looked at me, opened his mouth to speak only to close it again.

I got up off the table and went over to him taking his face into my hands. "Please say something Dimitri!" I pleaded, feeling Mia tug on my hair and begin to giggle.

Dimitri shook his head. "I don't know what to say Roza. This can't be possible! There is no way we could have conceived." He whispered not looking at me still.

By this time I was bawling. "Dimitri please believe me! I would never cheat on you! You're the only man I have even been with ever you know that! Why would I know decide to screw up on you and ruin our relationship!" I wiped my eyes quickly and got back onto the table laying back down, hearing the doctor knock to tell us he was coming back in.

Both Dimitri and I put on a poker face and kept what we were feeling hidden. The doctor went through the process of seeing how far along I was. He said I was three months already. I was completely shocked. I was having my period like normal, but he said it wasn't unusual for that to happen during the beginning of the pregnancy. He gave me a list of things on what to expect and do during the pregnancy and gave me my prescription for my prenatal care medicines.

We left the hospital still not talking to each other. Dimitri drove in silence all the way home. Mia had started to cry so I made her a bottle and gave it to her. She fell asleep once we made it to the house. Dimitri took her out and placed her into her crib, bringing the baby monitor with him back into the living room where I was just sitting and staring outside the window.

Dimitri pulled me into his lap, soothingly rubbing my back. I didn't know I had started to cry till he wiped my tears away. "Please Roza don't cry. I believe you and I am so happy right now you don't even know how much. I was just in shock Roza, I couldn't believe this happened, but it did and we should be celebrating." He kissed me lightly on the forehead.

I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy too Dimitri. We finally are starting our family. This is just one miracle and I'm grateful for it."

We spent the whole time cuddling on the couch thinking of baby names while Mia was still napping. I couldn't believe this was really happening I was going to be a mom! But best of all I was carrying Dimitri's child.

After leaving the Academy everything between us both has just been getting better and better. That night I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms, both of our hands resting on my stomach where our child was growing inside me.

That's the end of this chapter! If I get more requests on adding more chapters to this story I will

~xoxo Missbelikova~


	6. Chapter 6

All rights go to Richelle Mead

Chapter 6: Old Flame (this is set 4 months after so Rose is 7 months now)

Rose POV:

"I'm so fucking fat!" I groaned as I tried to button up my jeans. I sighed and changed into another pair that Lissa had bought me. It was a size up and it fit perfectly. I wasn't that big I had to admit, but still it got me mad that I couldn't wear what I use to be able to. I put on a button up shirt that was made of this stretchable material.

I felt two arms wrap around me. "No you are not getting Roza. You look beautiful as ever, plus even Lissa told you that. And you are a lot smaller than how she was. I agree with her on that I remember how big she was when she was carrying Mia." Dimitri froze at his last words then hurriedly whispered. "Please do not tell her I said that."

I laughed. "I won't tell Liss I promise. I know I haven't gotten that big, but still none of the clothes I use to wear fit it's just hard to get use to is all." I shrugged, letting out a sigh. He was right though I didn't gain that much which had first scared us both, but the doctor said the baby had enough room and I was eating enough for both of us so we didn't have to worry. That night Dimitri made me so much food and had me eat as much of it as I could. As you can see he wasn't as convinced at what the doctor had told us, but hey I wasn't complaining about eating the yummy food my husband makes.

I felt a kick off to the right side of my belly. I smiled and moved my hand to where my baby kicked. We had found out we were expecting a little baby girl. Dimitri and I were trying to decide whether to name her Milena Vasilisa Belikov or Milla Vasilisa Belikov. We both agreed that since Mia had her middle name Rose after me that our baby would have Lissa's name as her middle name as well.

Dimitri placed his hand over mine. "Did she just kick?"

I nodded smiling and placed his hand where she had just started to kick again. "She's going to be an active baby I can tell. And probably a good fighter too." I laughed at the thought.

Dimitri chuckled. "Then she will be just like her mother and just as beautiful."

I lifted my head up to get a better view of him and smiled. "No I know she's going to be beautiful, but take after your family's looks and hopefully not mine. One thing I am certain for is that she will be a good fighter. I still want to train her when she's older Dimitri. If something were to happen to us and we were tracked down I don't want to leave her without at least having some fighting skills."

Dimitri nodded with a serious expression. "I know Roza. We will teach her as much as we see is fit, and I don't want any secrets between us and her. We need to tell her everything about us except that part of me being a Strigoi. I don't want her to know that."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist. "No Dimitri she will not find out about that, but we will tell her what we are. She at least needs to know that and what is out there." I pulled away from Dimitri and smiled sheepishly up at him. "Is this a bad time to bring up how hungry I am?"

Dimitri shook his head smiling. "No it's not a wrong time to bring that up Roza. C'mon let's go make some breakfast."

I walked out of the room into the hallway and down the stairs heading to the kitchen with Dimitri right behind me. Once I got to the kitchen I opened the fridge and peeked inside to see if there was anything in there I wanted.

Dimtri came up behind me and starting kissing up and down my neck, making me lean back into him. Suddenly he turned me around and picked me up, placing me on the counter. "I want you now Roza. I give up on the bet please let me have you right here now." He said in a growl.

I hid a smirk recalling our little bet. I bet that Dimitri would be the first to give in if we had a break from sex and who was right? Hmm oh yeah me! "Mmm I know you do Dimitri."

"No Roza I'm not playing I want you now and if you don't start taking off your clothes I will gladly rip them off." In answer he ripped open my shirt, letting the buttons pop off and pulling the shirt off to throw it down to the ground. He then unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them off along with my panties and throwing them to the side.

I bit down hard on my lip just as he bent down to kiss his way down my chest to my hipbone.

Dimitri's POV:

I pushed her thighs open with the palm of my hands, bending my down to lap at her folds. I dipped my tongue inside her, holding her gently by her hips so she wouldn't move around too much.

I heard a soft moan escape from Roza's lips. She arched herself up off the counter, lacing her hands into my hair to push my face back down to where she wanted me to be.

I began to tease her clit by sucking on it between my lips, placing two fingers inside her and pumping them in and out of her in synchronization with my mouth. I moaned tasting her all over my tongue. God she tasted just like heaven.

"Oh, God Dimka. Yes mm that feels so good." Rose moaned

Her legs began to shake slightly, letting me know she was going to unravel soon. I pushed Roza's thighs open wider, quickening my pace until she reached her climax. I lapped up all of her juices, kissing my way back up in process of discarding my jeans and boxers. Gently as I could I pulled her to me and slid inside her, making me groan.

Rose's POV:

I cried out just as Dimitri slid inside me. I still was recovering from my climax. Every part of me felt as if it were vibrating, I could only whimper softly as Dimitri slid in and out me slowly.

"Fuck Roza I forgot how tight you are." He groaned low deep in his throat.

I held onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist enjoying this little moment between us.

Next chapter is coming up either today or tomorrow. Sorry for the late post of this chapter.

~xoxo Missbelikova~


	7. Chapter 7

All rights go to Richelle Mead

Chapter 7: Continuation of old flame

Rose POV:

After Dimitri and I finally gave into each other I went to put the finishing touches on the baby's nursery while Dimitri made us quick breakfast. I sighed knowing after we ate that he would be going to work. He was working double time now just so he could take time off work and be able to be with the baby and me longer than his work told him he could have.

Dimitri quickly finished his food and went to get ready for work while I finished my food then washed the dishes. He came up behind me and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be home before you know it Roza, I love you and please be careful." He said.

I turned around, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips. "Don't worry Dimitri the baby and I will be fine, I love you and will be here waiting for you." I smiled looking up into his eyes.

He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips once before walking towards the door to grab his things then turning to look at me. "I'll call you on my breaks, I love you." He said on his way out the door, closing it behind him.

I heard him drive away, and felt incomplete without him here with me. I was cleaning up the living room when I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone today so I wonder who could that be. I made my way to the door and opened it and was stunned to see who was in front of me.

With my jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock I heard a familiar chuckle. I shook my head and took in all his features, the messy brown hair, emerald green eyes and all his 6'1 glory I once adored far too much. "Adrian." I gasped aloud before throwing my arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

Adrian froze, but recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around me gently. "Was not expecting that, but hey no one knows what the almighty Rose will do next." He chuckled softly.

I laughed, pulling away from him gently. "I'm sorry I just didn't ever think I'd ever see you again. Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" I beckoned him inside the house, closing the door as he walked in and led him to the living room, and sat with him on the couch.

He ran a hand through his hair before speaking. "Well I have been in touch with Lissa for quite some time and I thought it was time to finally see you again." He looked up at me waiting for my response.

My jaw dropped. He was in contact with Liss, and she didn't bother telling me! But most of all why was he wanting to see me for? If I remember correctly he was the one who yelled at me for breaking his heart. I sighed mentally remembering that day. Till this day I will never fully forgave myself for everything I put him through, but here he is in front of me even though I broke his heart.

Adrian looked at me concerned. "Are you okay Rose? Fuck. Don't tell me the baby is on its way! I can't handle that shit!" His voice rose up in volume after each sentence.

I shook my head and rubbed my stomach absent-mindedly. "No Adrian she's not coming yet. I'm just trying to get why you're here." I sighed before looking up at him. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm sorry Adrian, I really am. Please before you try to cut me off just let me explain myself." I said just as Adrian raised his hand to cut me off.

"No Rose, please don't apologize that is not what I came here for. I didn't want an apology from you, it's my fault too that, that happened just please forget it. I'd rather be your friend then to have you out of my life. You were the only one to keep me sane" He did one of his crooked smirks. "Well sort of sane, but what I'm saying is that I want to be your friend again Rose only if you want to."

I couldn't believe what Adrian had just said. "You know I would love for that Adrian, but please let me continue. I know I used you, but I really did love you Adrian. At first I thought it was going to work out so well I had cut Dimitri out of my mind, but once I found out he could be saved I didn't think." At this point I was crying my eyes out. "I don't even deserve to be your friend after what I did Adrian." I jumped up in surprise as I felt Adrian pull me into a hug. I didn't think I just hugged him back tightly. Not caring if he saw me crying.

"Shh Rose please don't cry. I know you didn't mean to do that, but I understand why you did what you did. If I were in your place and it had been you I had to save like you did to Belikov, I would have done the same and forgotten about whatever girl I was with just to go get you. Just tell me if it's too late for us to start off fresh?" He pulled back, putting his finger under my chin and lifted my face up so he could see me.

I nodded weakly and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." I laughed softly.

Adrian shook his head smiling. "You would care about my shirt. So I take that as a yes then?"

I smiled "Yes that was."

Adrian stood up and held out his hand "I'm Adrian Ivashkov." He grinned crookedly.

I held out my hand to his and shook it smiling up at him. "Rose Hathaway, it's very nice to meet you Adrian" From there we talked about what had happened since we last saw each other and how everything was since then. Adrian told me that he got monthly allowances from his parents only because he decided to go back to college which shocked me.

Adrian also told me he had kept contact with Lissa of course through spirit, but through dreams. He had told Lissa not to mention anything to me until he came to see me first. He also explained that on the day we had left the academy he had gone off to Vegas, so he was able to stay away from there to not get caught up in the mess of having to be questioned and use his ability to help track us down.

"So where's Belikov?" asked Adrian in between bites of pizza we had ordered.

"He is at work right now, but should be home soon." I looked over at the clock and saw I had an hour before Dimitri arrived.

Adrian nodded and took a drink of scotch I had served him. "You won't get in trouble for me being here will you?" He looked at me clearly concerned.

"No, of course not! He'll be a little shocked, but he won't be upset." I just hope I was right about that. I got up from the table with my plate in my hand and started walking towards the kitchen when I felt a sharp pain. I stopped and waited till it was over then continued to walk over to the kitchen when another sharp pain hit causing me to drop my plate and clutch my stomach. As I clutched my stomach I looked down at the floor and saw blood. I gasped aloud knowing something was terribly wrong, just then Adrian ran into the kitchen and saw the blood.

"Rose what happened!" Adrian had turned paler than usual.

I was just about to answer him when I felt dizzy and fainted. The last memory I had was Adrian rushing forward and catching me before I hit the ground.

That's the end for this chapter. Next chapter will have a huge shocker, but can't give too much away.

~xoxo Missbelikova~


	8. Chapter 8

All rights go to Richelle Mead. Do not own these characters.

Chapter 8: Forever bound?

Rose POV:

I awoke to murmured voices beckoning me to wake up. As I opened my eyes I saw Adrian peering down at me in relief. "Adrian what happened?" I said weakly then bolted up into a sitting position "Is the baby okay! Oh God no, no please she has to be okay!"

Adrian took my face in his hands, looking me intently. "Rose, please calm down she is okay. They're feeding her in the nursery and she will be back in a little while, but that's not the big problem."

I looked up at him confusion. "What are you talking about?" Just then my eyes widen as I started to remember what had happened. I remember Adrian rushing me to the hospital and begging me to stay awake. Once we got to the hospital they separated me and Adrian and did an emergency cesarean on me to get my baby out before anything happened to her.

Adrian looked at me panicked. "Rose, we might be have a spirit bond together."

I shook my head in disbelief. "No, no that can't be you brought me here in time I remember that! There is no way we could have a bond if you didn't use spirit on me!" At this point I was hysterical.

"Rose, you died on that table after they got the baby out." He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

I blinked in shock. "I-I what! You brought me back with spirit!" Oh God no I cannot have a bond with someone again! This cannot be happening, and especially with Adrian of all people.

Adrian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I had to Rose, I couldn't let you die! I compelled the doctors to let me in and leave while I brought you back. I'm so sorry Rose." He knelt beside the bed and took one of my hands in his own.

I squeezed his hand gently and brushed my hand over his cheek. "No don't be sorry Adrian I know why you did it, and no matter how hard this will be I will always owe you for that."

Adrian raised his head up and looked up at me earnestly. "You never have to repay me Rose, not to ruin this moment but it's you I will have to owe since you'll be feeling what I do." He smirked crookedly.

I couldn't help but smack his arm laughing. "Adrian, only you would ruin a moment like that! You know that was the last mushy moment between us." I said jokingly and winked at him.

"Well I guess I should go now." He got up and grabbed his coat and kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be back in the morning. I have a feeling you will be cleared by then." He smirked mischievously.

I crossed my arms over my chest and eyed him in suspicion. "Adrian what did you do now?"

He chuckled. "Well since I brought you back, which also healed you so they can't keep you in here then right?"

I couldn't help, but grin "You mean to tell me I won't have an um scar from the surgery?" I may not be that vain, but I would hate to have that surgery scar. "Did you buy any chance compel the staff to release me tomorrow?" I usually didn't encourage him or Lissa with using compulsion, but in this case I would make an exception.

He chuckled on his way out the room and turned back to look at me. "You know me too well Rose, but will get to know me way more now." He winked and left before I could come up with a good come back.

I started to doze off again when I heard a sudden movement come from the opposite side of me. I turned and saw Dimitri asleep on a nearby chair. I frowned at not knowing he was here all along with me. "Dimitri." I whispered hoping he would wake up.

To my surprise he woke up and looked over at me "Roza?" He said groggily and walked over to my bedside.

I leaned up, pulling him to me and kissed him softly. "Dimka I was so worried. I didn't have time to call you it all happened so fast." I buried my face in the crook of his neck as he laid down beside me, pulling me into him.

"Shh Roza, I know Adrian told me. I rushed here as soon as I could." He trailed his fingers up and down my arm. "She's beautiful Roza, you did a wonderful job." I could picture him smiling as he spoke those words.

I peered up at him. "You saw her?" Just then I heard a soft knock at the door and turned to see a nurse in the doorway holding a baby in her arms.

"Oh, look mommy is up now. You ready to meet your baby?" she asked.

I nodded feeling nervous, but excited at the same time. "Yes please." I waited impatiently as the nurse walked slowly over to the bed and gently place my baby girl into my arms. The nurse left and closed the door leaving me alone with my family.

I looked down at my daughter with tears in my eyes. There were no words to describe how happy I was. She had my colored hair, eyes, and lip shape as me, but the rest of her features were of Dimitri. She was so beautiful I could hardly believe she was my own. I looked over at Dimitri who was smiling as he watched me with our baby. "I think I know what I want to name her Dimka."

He looked at me and raised a brow curiously. "And what did you decide my Roza?"

I smiled and looked down at my daughter and whispered. "Milena Vasilisa Belikov."

That's the end of another chapter. Feel free to leave feedback.

~xoxo Missbelikova~


	9. Chapter 9

All rights go to Richelle Mead. Do not own these characters.

Chapter 9: Moment Of Truth

Adrian POV:

I sighed walking out of the hospital and headed back to my car. I couldn't get over what had just happened. Out of all the people to be bonded with it had to be the one I could never fully get over of. I knew I couldn't let Rose die. She had just become a mother, and she couldn't just leave her daughter behind and me.

I tried my hardest not to get too overwhelm over these thoughts knowing if I did that Rose would feel them and probably start to feel horrible. I finally made it to my car when everything hit me all at once, leaving me dizzy as I sat down inside my car.

Would my drinking or smoking have affect on Rose? I sighed knowing I had only one person who would know the answer to that. With that said I started my car, and headed off to see Lissa.

Lissa POV:

"Stop pacing around Lissa! She is fine. You got the text from Adrian and he said she was doing fine and so was the baby." Christian said in a groan as I continued to pace around our bedroom.

I glared over at him. "How do you know she's fine! Adrian didn't even let me talk to her when she was awake! For all I know he just said that so I would not worry. Did you ever think of that!" I blinked in shock, hearing myself snap at Christian.

Christian stared at me in complete shock then shook his head. "Lissa, please just sit down and calm down. I'm more than positive that if something was wrong that Dimitri would call."

I nodded and was about to sit down on the bed next to him when I heard the doorbell. I ran as fast as I could and opened it, hoping it was not someone here to tell me bad news.

What I saw instead was Adrian looking so lost. I immediately jumped to conclusions and thought of the worst things that could have happened and started to cry. "Oh, God Adrian please tell me she's okay!" I cried.

Adrian pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back gently. "She's fine Lissa. Rose and the baby are perfectly fine like I told you." He kissed the top of my head.

I sighed in relief and began to wipe my face before Christian saw me upset and looked up at Adrian. "Then what's wrong Adrian?" I asked.

Adrian closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again, but in a whisper. "I'm bonded to Rose. I used spirit to bring her back to life." He opened his eyes and waited for my response.

I blinked in shock and shook my head as I backed away from him. "No, no she couldn't have died! You said everything was fine, and that nothing went wrong! Why, did you lie to me Adrian!" I was furious for him lying to me, but more mad at myself for not going to the hospital myself and demanding to see Rose.

Adrian pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, closing his eyes briefly. "I didn't want to worry you Lissa, and I didn't lie. I told you she was fine and it was the truth, well after I had brought her back and healed her." He sighed not looking at me.

I looked up quickly, hearing Christian call my name. I beckoned Adrian inside and told him to go take a seat while I went to tell Christian I needed a minute alone with Adrian. After I finished begging Christian to let me talk alone to Adrian after explaining the situation he finally agreed and let me go down into the living room where Adrian awaited.

I sat down beside him and took one of his hands in my own, squeezing down gently. "Adrian, I'm not mad for what you did. I'm just upset you didn't tell me the whole truth right away, but I can't be upset with you since you saved my best friend. You haven't had a bond with someone and believe me it is very difficult to deal with. You have to always stay in check of your feelings because if you over think something too much and get emotional over it your bond mate will feel it. At first it is going to be hard to control your feelings, but if you don't you risk the chance in having her really inside your head and seeing through your eyes when you least expect it. First things first is the drinking and smoking we have to talk about." I bit my lip waiting for his reaction to what I was about to say.

Adrian groaned and nodded. "That was the main thing I was worried about, and is why I had to rush over here to discuss this with you. It's going to affect her through our bond if I drink won't it?" He looked at me, and I saw a brief hope in his eyes that I would deny this fact we both knew was true.

I nodded and squeezed his hand again. "It's going to give her the side effects as if she were drinking. I'm sorry to say this Adrian, but you're going to need to cut off on it since now she's a mom and she needs to stay focused on taking care of her daughter." I felt terrible for Adrian, but no good deed is gone unpunished.

Adrian frowned, but didn't argue with me on this topic. "I better stop now then, and of course the smoking too. I don't suppose you figured out how to keep her out of your head before your bond with her ended?"He did his famous crooked smirk, and tried his best to play this off like it was nothing.

I laughed and shook my head at him. "Unfortunately no, I never got the hang of keeping her out. The only thing I can say is just try not to get to emotional over something. Um and when you're with a girl and you guys are going to you know…" I blushed having to say this. "Um don't be surprised if she accidently gets pulled into your head. That happened once when she was bonded to me, and let's just say it's haunted us both and especially Christian."

Adrian's jaw dropped, and eyes widened in complete shock. "Are you telling me that if I fuck someone she could actually get sucked into my head and witness this!"

I winced at his tone, but nodded biting my lip. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. I know this is all too much to take in, but I don't when the next time we are going to be able to talk since I'm an Aunt and all!" I smiled thinking of finally being an Aunt and how this little baby was a miracle.

Adrian POV:

I was still freaking out over everything Lissa had told me. I nicely told her I had something to take care of and she wished me luck and to come to her if I needed anything else. I simply nodded and hugged her then left to my apartment.

Once I arrived at my apartment I Adrian Ivashkov had to do the most horrific thing ever. I poured my entire liquor stash I kept in a cabinet down the sink. I had to stop cold turkey and knew this was the only way to do this. As for the smoking well I decided to take it easy and smoke at least twice a day then bring it down to one then of course later to none.

I sighed not knowing how to keep busy and decided to go back to painting. It was the one thing that let me escape this world and live through my crazy corrupted mind and put everything I felt down on canvas.

There you go guys another chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed it, and will be having another soon.

~xoxoMissbelikova~


End file.
